Pre Horizon
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The kids and their lives before Horizon.


PRE HORIZON #1 IS IT LOVE?

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Fanfic is based on the conversation Scott and Shelby had in the episode "The Kids Stay in the Picture" where Scott told Shelby there had been a time when he had thought he was in love with Elaine. Deals with Scott's confusion about his abuse. I own nothing. Characters belong to Fox Family.

INTRODUCTION  
Martin's away and Elaine will play.

Sixteen-year old Scott Barringer laid on his bed, staring at the textbook. History was so boring. Who cared about the French and Indian War or when the Alamo was fought? He sighed and glanced at his clock. Four-thirty. He wondered what his stepmother, Elaine, was doing. Sure she was ten years older than him, but she was gorgeous. Plus, they had their little...secret. Scott flinched at the memory. There had been a bad storm and Elaine had come into his room, saying she was scared. Then she had climbed into his bed and had sex with him. Scott groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Whenever she came into his room and climbed into his bed, he always felt so dirty, so helpless. Like there was nothing he could do. But she was so pretty. And she was his stepmom. Shoving his history book aside, the boy stood up and went over to the refrigerator and opened the door. With a frown and critical eye, he surveyed the contents. Nothing much. His dad would have to do some shopping pretty soon. Back when his parents were still together, his mom, Susan, had always kept an eye on their food supply. Martin Barringer, however, wasn't so perceptive. Finally spotting an apple, Scott grabbed the fruit and immediately bit into it. A few minutes later, Elaine came into the kitchen.  
"Scotty, use a plate," she chided with a small laugh. Scott briefly closed his eyes. He hated it when she called him that. However, he did as he was told and got a plate. He then went back to the table and sat down. His stepmother followed him and sat across from him.  
"Scotty, you've been studying all day. Why don't you take a break?" she suggested, putting a hand on his wrist. The boy resisted the urge to shake her hand off. Her touch both excited and repulsed him at the same time. Scott was confused. If he hated what she did to him, why was he attracted to her?  
"I've got a big history test and I want to do a good job," he said in response to her comment. His stepmother smiled.  
"Scotty, you're working too hard," she told him. He thought about her remark. Perhaps she was right.  
"Well, I guess I could use a break," he finally replied.  
"Come on," Elaine said. Her stepson furrowed his brows in confusion. She just led him to the living room where they sat on the couch. For a moment, they just stared. Then, Elaine began to unbutton his shirt.  
"What---what are you doing?" Scott asked.  
"Shhh. Remember our rules," Elaine told him. She looked at him seductively while peeling off his shirt jacket. Scott's breathing became labored.  
"Elaine," he said.  
"Shhh. Our rules," she reminded him. She gently pushed downward onto the couch. She then started the routine that had become painfully familiar to the boy. A vision of his father flashed before his eyes.  
"Elaine. No," Scott said. But Elaine didn't stop. She just kept going. "Elaine. No. Please. Stop." And with that, Scott realized he never had and could love his stepmother.

THE END

PRE HORIZON #2 CROSSROAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Just what were Auggie's thoughts while in jail? All Ciceros belong to Fox Family.

INTRODUCTION  
Auggie's thoughts while he's in jail for tagging.

Man, I'm so busted, sixteen-year old Augusto Ciceros thought angrily. How could he have been so stupid? He knew this would break Mami's heart. So why had he done it? His mind flashed back to the previous hours.  
"Come on, Augusto! It'll be fun!" his older brother, Abraham Ciceros urged.  
"But Mami---" Augusto started to protest.  
"She'll never know! Come on!" Abraham insisted.  
"What if we get caught?" Augusto protested.  
"What are you? Pollo?" Abraham mocked.  
"Of course not! I'm not chicken!" Augusto cried. He quickly followed his brother. Presently, they were at the neighborhood park. One of Abraham's friends tossed them spray cans. Immediately, the brothers made their tags. Suddenly, the sound of sirens were heard.  
"Run, Augusto, run!" someone yelled. Augusto took off. However, he was soon caught by a police officer, who led the struggling boy to a patrol car. A slamming door broke Augusto's reverie.  
"Augusto Ciceros?" a man questioned.  
"Si," Augusto answered. He watched as a uniformed officer walked up to the cell and opened it.  
"Follow me," the man instructed. Confused, the boy did so. Augusto's confusion mounted when he saw his parents, Juanita and .  
"Mami, Papi, what's going on?" the boy queried.  
"Augusto, we talked to the judge. He agreed not to send you to juvenile hall," Juanita Ciceros replied.  
"All right!" Augusto grinned.  
"Instead, you'll go to a school known as Mt. Horizon," Edward Ciceros continued.  
"You're sending me away!? Mami! Papi!" Augusto protested. He turned to his older sister. "Cynthia, do something," he urged.  
"Lo siento, Augusto. It's out of my hands," she apologized.  
"Augusto, it's either Horizon or juvenile hall. Take your pick," Eward said firmly. For a moment, Augusto stared. Then, he slumped his shoulders.  
"Horizon," he muttered. Two days later, they were on their way. For the duration of the trip, the boy was silent. But then, the campus came into view. And with it, a tall, skinny girl with dark eyes and dark hair. Augusto's eyes widened.  
"Hi---jo---le!"

THE END

PRE HORIZON # 3 IN, OUT, AND SCARRED

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Same as usual. Everyone belongs to Fox Family.

INTRODUCTION  
Juliette and her problems.

Eat, purge, and cut. Every day it was the same. Sixteen-year old Juliette Waybourne stared at the newest cut on her arm. She sighed. Her mom was right. She was a freak. Not only that, she was totally fat. The girl sank to the ground and moaned. What was wrong with her?  
"Juliette!" her mother called.  
"Coming!" Juliette responded. She stood up and moved her hair out of her face. Then, she came out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
"Did you cut?" Rachel Waybourne demanded.  
"No," Juliette lied.  
"Juliette, tell me the truth! Did you cut?" Mrs. Waybourne asked again.  
"Honey, she said 'no'," her stepfather Rick interjected. Juliette threw the man a grateful look. So she had lied. It didn't mean they had to know.  
"Well, set the table. It's time to eat," Mrs. Waybourne stated. Juliette did as she was told. A few minutes later, they sat down at the table. So she wouldn't raise any suspicions, Juliette forced herself to eat what was on her plate. Finally, their meal was done. Rick and Rachel went into the kitchen to do the dishes. Then, Juliette hurried up the stairs and into her bathroom. She dropped to her knees in front of the open toilet, stuck her finger down her throat. When she was done, she flushed the toilet so she wouldn't be found out. Then, she leaned against the wall and cried. Eat, purge, and cut. Every day it was the same.

THE END

PRE HORIZON #4 STREET LIFE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Shelby and Patty belong to Fox Family. Men and other girls belong to me.

INTRODUCTION  
Just what was it like for Shelby?

Sixteen-year old Shelby Merrick threw a seductive grin towards the twenty-something year old man.  
"Hey, there. You lookin' for a good time?" she asked.  
"Hop in, baby," the man invited. Shelby opened the car door. Her best friend, sixteen-year old Patty laughed.  
"Go, Shelby," she encouraged. The car drove off. Minutes later, they arrived at a hotel. The two got out of the car and walked in.  
"Let me take you to my room," the man said.  
"Why do you think I'm here?" Shelby flirted. He chuckled. Then, he took her up to the third floor and into his room where they did their thing. After they were done, he took her back to the street corner.  
"Bout time you got back, Shelby. We were starting to think he had paid you for the whole night," one of the other girls, Gwennie, teased.  
"Nah. I don't pull all-nighters," Shelby joked. Everyone laughed. Just then, three more cars came up. This went on for a couple more hours. Finally, Patty and Shelby went back to their apartment, where Shelby immediately headed for the shower. She had to get their hands off. She always hated what she did, but there was no other way to make money. She just hoped that she'd never flashback to her stepdad, Walt. She'd hate to freak out on a customer and not get paid. A memory started to come back, but she quickly shoved it aside and just kept on scrubbing and washing herself.

THE END


End file.
